


the great adventure in Skyrim

by Kaalveniiz



Series: the great adventure in Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalveniiz/pseuds/Kaalveniiz
Summary: Life is not easy in Skyrim -if you are an Altmer, then everyone would suspect you being a spy of Thalmor. Our young Dragonborn, just asked to simply stay for a while in Winterhold College, did never expected that she would be involved into all those things.But she did get her love.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Series: the great adventure in Skyrim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570666
Kudos: 7





	the great adventure in Skyrim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragonborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684980) by [Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster). 



The wind district is already silent. The Guard yawns ,almost falls asleep, thankfully he has the helm on and no one can see it.  
The dragon , from riddles and ancient books, are back to Mundus. Legends do not burn up cities, but if they are not only legends —  
That guard is too exhausted to stay awake. Just stand near Arcadia’s Cauldron, he gets himself a cozy position in order to get rid of the howling wind of the last seed.  
The last thing he remembers is „Praise Talos , for there is no dragon attack at least tonight.“

It is only a few hours before the dawn of the next day. The discussion in the Dragon’s Reach slows down, no one of the stressed people near the table has any sleep for one or two days.  
The theme they were discussing yesterday is already solved, and there is a new one ,maybe harder, to deal with.  
The Dragonborn is really there, with fate and coincidence, she is now in Whiterun. That elf stormed in the sealed city gate, reports there are even more dragons for them to take down.  
There was already a shortage of Guards in Whiterun, and most of them have a few old wound (Oh my knee it pains a lot) , giving up Riverwood is still a bad idea.  
And then, it means the young high elf was dragged out to face the dragon attacking the Watchtower, though she protests a little „ I am but a scholar and know nothing practical!“

„And ‚nothing practical‘ means she could burn down the dragon with the fire storms. What if she IS the spy of Thalmor? She is a hight elf!“ Proventus protests in the whole discussion.  
He has the point: the Thalmor is disturbing the whole Skyrim. They would like to have a finger on literally everything , especially political ones, only to cause the situation be complexer.  
And Farengar begins his never-end-speech once more :“With Irileth’s and my eyes, she should not be one of them. First, who would try to draw a big sigil on the earth as the dragon is swooping down? Only those mages from Arcane University, always studying their theories and unpractical skills , and they use the magic even themselves know nothing about ‚how effective should it be‘. Second : her elvish is not fluent, it means she could even not speak so easily with those Thalmor. Instead, her Tamrelic is really good, with a few Cyrodill accent. And then —„  
„Keep your mouth shut.“ Jarl Balgruuf interrupts. He is no more so young , so energetic to stay awake for a few days easily. The tired Jarl have no good mood , and it means he has no patience now.  
„She is the Dragonborn, and she could put down the dragons. That is what I only count. If she really should be with those Thalmor, we can keep she isolated, giving false or no informations to them.“ Irileth is still giving ideas.  
„And so should it be.“

Lydia, the top of all the guards in Whiterun, is so signed as Housecarl, to the elf Dragonborn. She must admit , she was thinking about a new life, but never knows the change comes so fast.  
Not only as housecarl, she should watch everything the high elf is doing and report back to the Dragonsreach. Once proofed the elf is really a Thalmor, at least they can take a few steps earlier than everyone.  
Send a spy to overhear the spy - sounds funny and risky.  
But they do not have any other ideas.  
Only Akatosh himself knows why he tosses the bless, the gift to anyone other than a true Nord. 

The topic one is sleeping in the Banned mare. The young Altmer, Alessie, is still not used to be called „Dragonborn“. Absorbed something from the fallen dragon ,and she is now the only hero, only savior.  
No , she was just send to Skyrim by the Arcane University to help the Winterhold college!  
Or, to patrol them not to use and teach the necromancy. It is not allowed in Cyrodill, and it should be banished in the whole Tamriel.  
And then , why is it false to catch the evil necromancer who try to make a Skeleton thrall ?  
Before she could explain the situation ,a black dragon burns down the guard before the one, and continued his fly to Helgen.  
Maybe the dragon have some plan. Maybe he just want an another dragon to stay alive.  
Alessie did not make it out. Even in her dream.

„I have a housecarl ? I have even no house in Skyrim!“ The elf breaks out laughed in the hall of the Dragonsreach, but everyone else is serious.  
„If you have enough money , you can buy the vacant house there“ Proventus knows when he should stop.  
„Being a Thane means you should stay loyal to the city, and the people belongs to her in any situation. Do you understand ?“ Jarl Balgruuf clears his throat.  
„Besides, the Graybeards are summoning you . It is not clever to reject their summon, so go and do not let them wait too long.“  
Irileth blinked to Lydia who is stepping out the Dragonsreach. Her eyesight remind us of the mother giving her favorite daughter away to her husband in the young couples wedding ceremony.  
Indeed, she watches Lydia from her childhood. She saw the young one practicing the Archery, learn how to block the attack in the group battle, and a lot other things.  
The elf have sometimes really foresight.


End file.
